galaxygearfandomcom-20200213-history
Dekiru Mitoshi
Ae8037afeab1998cd09de5a4a4c70ef1--male-anime-anime-guy.jpg First Name Dekiru Last Name Mitoshi IMVU Name My user name on Imvu is YukiKurai Nicknames Age 22, September 2nd Gender Male 5.10 Weight 138 pounds Race/Physiology Human Behaviour/Personality He is often seen as the Quiet odd one. Very eccentric and Superstious. He doesn't use the handles on Mugs and teacups and at his house they are all broken off. He replaces every 'w' with an 'm' and vice versa. He also uses a half of a mop to dust the air before entering a door and sits backwards on chairs. He orginazes his stuff backwards from Z-A (even sings the alphabet backwards) Except the M and W are replaced. Although he can be very social and likes talking a bunch about his projects. Not much people like talking to him in return. But he is fine with that just more time to work on his babies. Apperance He looks pretty normal, Not handsome, Not ugly. Just in the between of those. He has browns short hair and yellow eyes. He wears all black except for an old lab coat and some googles. Relationship Single Pringle~ <3 *winks at the ladies* Occupation/Rank Scientist (3rd rank I guess?) Fighting Style He doesn't fight. Although he sometimes 'tests' his experiments in battle. So could turn bad for him or his enemy. Weapon of Choice His wits and his babies. Inventory Scales: 1500 THIS DOESN'T NEED TO BE TOUCHED UNTILL YOU ACTUALLY START TO RP ( Everyone starts off with 1500 scales, depeding on what items you have subtract them towards the items you obtain. Abilities(2) Enhanced Cooridination Group Empowerment (also he can see dead people 0-0) Means of Transportation Usual by a car or bus system. Although he doesn't get out much and when he does it's usaul within walking distance Allies/Enemies He isn't the type to make enemies although he isn't the type to make Allies. Background He grow up with this ability to see the unseen. As far as he knows he saw them sense the day he was born. Though this troubled his parents his none stop talk about monsters. The drawings he drew of them. Made him seem like a troubled kid. He went from psychologist to psychologist growing up. None of them really knew what to do with him He himself was just trying to surive from being a tasty snack. He was soon taken to Aslym to get 'better'. Though young Dekiru knew it was because his parents wanted to get rid of him. Sense he was about to have a new baby sister coming soon. He was deemed unsafe for her. He entered there when he was eight and was released when he was eighteen. Inside he learned how to act normal and his basic education. He didn't speak to his parents after that. He felt the rage still for being left behind and forgotten. Not even visited once. He didn't trust normal people at all either. Only trusted the monsters he saw and the insane humans. (many of his friends are still in the Aslym and he visits there often. Also adopted many of their odd habits as well) He went to college to get a hand on science, he wanted to prove what he saw as an illusion. Though the more he went threw with college the more he realized he was right, and the normal people where wrong. He stopped his science courses and quite college to be able to dig deeper into the world of the supernatural. Reading threw every book he could find about them. It wasn't long intill he wanted to experiment on the. Get solid evidance for the normal people that they did exsist and he wasn't crazy. Roleplay Selection ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ APPROVED BY Approved! Category:RPC